shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sway My Way Event Story (Jean) Script
Note: The default name "Isabella" is used in lieu of the name you have chosen for yourself for the sake of a smoother reading of the scripts (as opposed to "player name" or "insert your name here"). Chapter 1 Episode 6 (6/6) Isabella: "Hey, sticking around here won't do us much good. Let's hurry to Cham-merry Lake." Isabella: "We're not going to get our Lovers' Map done at this rate." Jean: "You're right, this wasn't the time to get distracted by party games." And so, we got back to walking... ...And eventually got to the Cham-merry Lake Nick had recommended. Nick: "Here we are!" The sky above Cham-merry Lake had a beautiful color. The water itself had a bright shine as well, giving off a strange light. Isabella: "It's so beautiful." Philippe: "Just standing here makes me feel a poem coming on." I softly put my hand into the water. White bubble fizzed out from it, as if in reaction to the intrusion. Isabella: "Is the water safe to drink?" Jean: "Of course. It's a special kind of water. Cham-merry is short for Merry Champagne!" Jean innocently licked my wet hand. Jean: "Tastes a lot sweeter than usual." Isabella: "...!" Before I could say anything, Nick pushed himself in between us. Nick: "Hey, I chose this place." Nick: "And I'm posing with the Princess for the romantic scene!" Chapter 2 Episode 1 Nick: "Isabella, over here." Nick looked at me with sparkling eyes. Isabella: "All right..." Philippe: "We'll be watching you from the distance. Gotta think of a nice way to capture this place in print." Jean: "No funny business, okay...?" Nick and I sat at the edge of the Cham-merry Lake. Nick: "Hey, Princess..." Nick spoke in a hushed tone, as if he were about to reveal a secret. Nick: "I'd always thought that if I fell for someone, I'd want to talk about romantic stuff as we stared at this very lake." Isabella: "What an adorable dream!" Nick: "But now that it's actually a reality, I've got no real idea what to talk about." Isabella: "You don't need to talk about anything special." Isabella: "You can just talk about whatever's on your mind." Nick: "Whatever's on my mind...?" Nick: "I...I really like walking through the woods, right?" Nick: "And when I'm walking through them alone, I think about you." Nick: "I wonder what you're doing...and think about how happy I'd be if you were by my side..." Embarrassed at that, Nick went red to his ears and lowered his head. Nick: "Ah, I can't...I'm not really used to this. The words just won't come out right." Nick: "I bet Jean could say all sorts of things to make you happy..." Episode 2 Nick: "He's probably got a whole store of sweet pickup lines packed away." Isabella: "Actually, not really." Nick: "Oh yeah...?" Isabella: "When we're alone, Jean always acts a little different from usual." Isabella: "Sometimes he's really goofy and all over the place..." Isabella: "But, when I think about it...sometimes, he looks a little troubled." Isabella: "He's had a lot of girlfriends in the past, but I'm the first one to make it to fiancée. Maybe that's what has gotten him taken aback." Nick: "I don't think that's it...Jean's serious about you, Princess." Isabella: "..." Nick: "I can tell. I mean, he's my little brother..." Nick: "When you really love someone, your chest gets all tight, and voicing that love becomes a lot harder." Nick: "But he's not the only one..." Nick softly picked a flower in bloom at his feet. Isabella: "What's that flower? It's round and colorful, like candy or something." Nick: "It's a Lily Bonbon." Nick: "And I'm giving it to you." Right when he moved to hand me the Lily Bonbon, however, Nick almost collapsed into me. Isabella: "Nick, what's wrong?" I scrambled to hold him up and smelled the strong scent of alcohol from him when I did. But to be exact, it wasn't coming from Nick. It was coming from the flower in his hand. (What is up with this flower?!) Nick leaned against me, like a cat trying to coax its master. Nick: "I loooove you, Isabella..." Episode 3 His voice was awfully unfocused. (He's definitely not himself.) Jean: "The heck are you doing?" Jean came around with a face taken aback. Jean: "I thought you seemed a little strange, and what do I find...? You're dead drunk." Nick: "Hey, I'm not drunk dead!" Nick gave Jean's leg a powerless swat. Jean: "That's something only a drunk would say." Isabella: "Jean, what's wrong with Nick?" Jean: "It's the Lily Bonbon." Jean: "The flower's nectar has alcohol in it." Jean: "And if you're sensitive enough, just smelling it is enough to get you drunk." Nick: "Huh? Jean, when'd you get two twins?" Isabella: "Nick, I think you should lie down." Nick: "All right." Isabella: "Lay your head down here." Nick: "I can?" Isabella: "Yeah." Nick: "Woohoo! Ahh, your lap's so soft..." Nick laid his head on my lap, making Jean immediately fall into a foul-mooded silence. Isabella: "Jean...? What's wrong?" Jean: "Nothin'." Philippe chuckled at us as he came by. Philippe: "Princess, His Majesty is jealous of Nick." Jean: "Whah...?! Philippe, don't just go and tell her!" Episode 4 Nick: "You want to lay your head on the Princess's lap, too?" Jean: "You shut up!" Philippe: "Nick, how do you feel?" Philippe took a peek at Nick's reddened face. Nick: "Everything's kind of still spinning..." Philippe: "Hang on for a bit." Philippe scooped up some of Cham-merry Lake's water and held it up to Nick's mouth. Philippe: "Nick, open up." Nick: "OK..." Nick did as he was told and drank the water Philippe provided. Isabella: "That's...that's real champagne, right? Won't he just get even more drunk?" Philippe: "The water of the Cham-merry Lake is pretty famous for sobering people up." Isabella: "Oh, my." Nick: "Things...aren't spinning anymore..." Philippe: "Can you stand, then?" Nick: "Yeah...I can... My eyelids are really heavy though...I feel really sleepy." And just like that, Nick closed his eyes and fell into blissful sleep. Jean: "You finally sober up and you're just going to sleep? Wake up, Nick!" No matter how much Jean shook him, Nick kept his eyes shut. Philippe: "Now this is a pickle. Right when we have to go to the next spot for the Lovers' Map, too." Jean: "Talk about high maintenance..." After muttering with a sigh, Jean kneeled before Nick and me. Jean: "Philippe, could you put Nick on my back?" Philippe: "Are you going to carry him?" Jean: "Got any better ideas?" Philippe: "As you wish, Your Highness." With Nick on his back, Jean slowly stood up and started walking. <> Episode 5 Jean: "Why do I have to lug this guy around..." Though he complained, Jean took care in his steps. Nick breathed softly on Jean's back, his face completely at ease. (At times like these, Jean is really, really nice...) Jean: "What are you smiling about, Isabella?" It looked like I'd let my feelings show on my face without knowing it. Isabella: "Oh, uh..." << Option 1: "I'm jealous of Nick." >> Isabella: "I was just getting jealous of Nick." At that, surprise spread over Jean's face. Jean: "Of Nick? Why?" Isabella: "Well, he looks like he's sleeping so well on that big back of yours." Jean: "..." Red under the eyes, Jean let out a whisper. Jean: "If I'm going to carry anyone, I'd rather it be you, Isabella." Leaving it at that, Jean faces forward and briskly walked off. Philippe whispered in my ear. Philippe: "His Majesty looks pretty happy." Isabella: "Really...?" Philippe: "*Chuckle* Really." The next place we'd come to was Philippe's recommendation -- the Ice Bubble Waterfall. The rushing water of the falls had a citrus scent to them. Isabella: "So what's special about this waterfall?" Philippe: "Well, you can eat cold sherbet here." Philippe: "Take a look over at the bottom of the waterfall. It should have a freshly formed batch." Isabella: "Amazing!" Nick quietly woke up from Jean's back at my cheer. << Option 2: "I'm happy you two are so close." (script needed) >> Episode 6 Nick: "Nngh..." Jean: "Ah, finally awake? Nick: "I was having the nicest dream. You and I were kids again, Jean, and we were swaying in this hammock..." Nick's mumble revealed he was still half asleep. Jean: "Well, isn't that nice. Now, back to the ground with you." Nick: "Whaaaaat?" Nick reluctantly pulled off of Jean's back. Nick: "It's nice and cool here." Philippe: "You can say that again." Isabella: "This waterfall looks so soft and strange. I wonder what it feels like?" I tried reaching out to the stream of water. Philippe: "Careful, Isabella." Isabella: "I'll be fine." And right when my hand was about to make contact... Isabella: "Ah...!" I misstepped off the ground and fell upside down, tumbling into the waterfall's basin below. Jean: "Isabella!" At the corner of my vision, I could see Jean jumping in after me. (I'm freezing...) As I awoke, shaking terribly, Jean peered at my face with concerned eyes. Isabella: "Jean..." I picked myself up to find that I was in a forest veiled with thin darkness. Jean: "Looks like we got washed away pretty far." Jean's hair was dripping wet. And all the same, I was completely drenched. (Jean saved me...) Episode 7 Jean: "I'm glad you're okay." Isabella: "Thank you, Jean." Jean: "...I thought my heart was going to stop." Isabella: "Even thought it's stopped already?" I softly put my hand to the left side of Jean's wet chest. That was all it took to get a sweet kind of nervousness to well up inside me. Jean: "...Point. It's not like my heart moves anymore, but I get the feeling it beats from time to time." Jean: "I wonder why?" Isabella: "I think...I think it's because even though our actual heart have stopped, our hearts are still alive." Isabella: "The hearts inside us, inside our minds, are what move us." Jean: "The hearts inside our minds, huh..." Isabella: "Achoo!" Isabella: "S-Sorry!" I quickly covered my mouth. Jean: "You were in the water. You must be freezing." Jean tenderly rubbed my shoulders. Jean: "Wait there." After a brief time, Jean came back carrying a bundle of sticks. He plopped them all on the ground, and with a wave of his hand, they were all engulfed in red flames. Isabella: "That was like magic." Jean: "You could say that." Still seated, I inched myself closer to the fire. Isabella: "It's so warm..." Jean: "And I'll make you even warmer." Jean put his arm around me and drew me closer. << Love Challenge: Required Avatar Item- Rose Hair Ornament (Red & Black), 150 Coins or 2000 Gold >> Episode 8 Isabella: "Thanks..." I quietly leaned my head onto his chest. (I wonder why just being around Jean makes me feel this calm...?) Isabella: "This forest is really quiet. I can't feel any life form from it." Jean: "It's been like that for a long, long time. This forest is dead." Isabella: "Jean, you've been here before?" Jean: "Yeah, back when Niflheim had first come into being, and I was all alone." There was a hint of bleakness on Jean's face as he went on. (Jean created Niflheim...and he was its first inhabitant...) Isabella: "How long were you alone?" Jean: "...I don't know. I wasn't paying too much attention to time back then." Jean: "I kind of feel like it was a year...or maybe even longer." (Just thinking about a world where you're all alone is terrifying to me...) The image of Jean wandering through an endless land, all alone, made pain shoot through my chest. Isabella: "I wish I'd come to Niflheim sooner." Jean: "You do?" Isabella: "If I had, I wouldn't have let you be all alone." Jean: "..." Jean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Jean: "When I'd first come here, you hadn't even been born." Isabella: "Oh... Oh yeah." Isabella: "I didn't even think of the issue of having to be born before being able to die and come to Niflheim..." Seeing me make a difficult face and lose myself in thought, Jean let out a laugh. Jean: "You really are a nice girl, Isabella." Jean: "I think I'll fall for you all over again." Jean's eyes had a sweet sense of comfort to them as he gazed at me. Jean: "...My princess." Jean's lips softly came to mine. Chapter 3 Episode 1 I'd been Jean's fiancée for a long time, but I'd never been kissed that sweetly before. Back at the castle, though, Jean would often jokingly hug me, or pat me on the head. (But the time we're sharing now is completely different from that...) His masculine lips were far softer than I'd imagined. (I can't believe a kiss could feel this good...) (Or maybe it's because it's Jean...? Because I'm kissing him...?) His lips slowly, reluctantly, parted from mine. I looked up at him, still feeling a longing, to see his eyes filled with heat and wetness. Jean: "Isabella..." Jean brought his lips towards me again. Jean: "..." For some reason, however, he stopped halfway. (Why...?) As I inquired with my eyes, he spoke with a voice of heartache. Jean: "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself at just kissing." I could feel a strong passion in his expression, in his voice, and in the very air, stirring up a roar in my chest. (But I'm fine with that, Jean...) The forwardness of my thinking surprised even myself. Jean and I fumbled around for our next words. ...But ended up staring at the fire in silence, unable to draw away from each other. Isabella: "..." Two sets of footsteps approached through the silence. Isabella: "Oh..." Episode 2 It was Nick and Philippe. The two of them looked at me and gasped in relief. Nick: "Princess, you're all right! Thank goodness..." Isabella: "Jean saved me." Nick: "When you fell into the bottom of the waterfall all of a sudden, I was so worried!" Nick: "And Jean just went and jumped in after you, too." Isabella: "Sorry for scaring you like that. I'm all right now, though." Right when I was about to smile at Nick... ...Philippe pulled me into a powerful embrace, speaking no words. Philippe: "Isabella...!" Isabella: "...?!" Jean had innocently hugged me all the time, but this was the first time Philippe had done something like this. I was at a complete loss. (Philippe, what's going on...?!) Noticing how taken aback I was, Philippe came back to himself and loosened his grip. Philippe: "Sorry...!" Isabella: "It's okay. I was just surprised, that's all..." Philippe pulled away from me, his expression awkward. Philippe: "I was so happy to see you were alright that I just..." Nick: "Didn't expect you to be so aggressive, Philippe!" Philippe: "Nick, come on, don't tease me." Though he said that with a smile, Philippe had an air of sadness about him. (Philippe...?) Nick: "Jean, you've been quiet this whole time." Nick looked over at Jean and quizzically tilted his head. Episode 3 Jean: "..." Nick: "Philippe's hugging Isabella and you're not yelling? Even though you gave me a storm of yelling when I did?" Jean: "...I can't yell at him." Nick: "Why not?" Jean: "You don't need to know." Nick: "What, is it a secret?" Jean: "..." Nick: "You're being weird, Jean." Resigned, Nick gave up on asking any further and started wandering around the area. Philippe looked at Jean with a difficult face. Philippe: "Your Majesty, did you know...?" Philippe: "Know that I--" Jean interrupted Philippe before he could go further. Jean: "Don't say it." Jean: "If you do, as King, I won't be able to leave it alone." Philippe: "...Right you are, Your Majesty." Jean: "I don't know anything about it." Philippe: "I thank you, Your Majesty." Philippe lowered his head reverently towards Jean. (What were they talking about...?) I wanted to ask Jean what had just taken place, but it just didn't feel like I could come out and ask anything. Nick: "Princess!" Nick scurried back from his walk in the forest. Nick: "I found a cave in the middle of the forest. Let's go check it out together!" Isabella: "A cave...? I've never been in a cave." Nick: "Then it'll be a first!" Nick pulled at my hand, his glee obvious. I stole a glance at Philippe to find him smiling his usual, calm smile. Episode 4 Philippe: "I want to check out that cave, myself." Jean: "And we can't just stand here forever." And so Philippe and Jean walked off, as if nothing had happened. The nagging frustration still in my heart, I headed after them. The cave lay deep within the forest, nearly hidden among the trees. Philippe: "I had no idea there was a cave around here." Jean: "This is..." Nick: "Oh, did you know about this place, Jean?" Jean: "Yeah..." Nick: "The air feels really nice inside!" Nick went into the cave, and Philippe and I followed. Jean, however, stood completely still at the entrance to the cave. Nick: "The cave goes in really, really deep. Jean, come with us!" Nick turned to Jean and beckoned him. Jean: "Don't go in any further." Nick: "Why not?" Jean: "This cave..." After a brief moment of silence, Jean spoke with a dramatically grave tone. Jean: "...Is cursed. If you stay inside for longer than three minutes, your body'll be pitch black all over." Nick: "What...?! Tell me that before we go in! This place is terrifying!" Nick grabbed my hand and Philippe's and dashed out of the cave. Jean: "Now quit goofing around. We're going back to making the map." Jean: "Night'll fall if we dally for too long." Jean: "And Nick, you haven't even finished the picture of the Ice Bubble Waterfall, have you?" Nick: "O-Oh, yeah..." Philippe: "And I've got to write that you'd better watch your feet if you visit." Jean: "We should probably build a fence or rail or something. I'll let Orlando know." Jean mulled over what to do with the waterfall as he started walking. He looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as he possibly could. (Something's been off about Jean...) (Is he hiding something...?) Episode 5 We'd come back to the Ice Bubble Waterfall to start making the Lovers' Map again. Nick decided to draw a scene of Philippe and myself scooping up sherbet together. Nick: "A little of this, a little of that..." Nearby, Nick was drawing on the map, his face showing his devotion to the task. Jean stood next to him. Without looking back, I started talking to Philippe. Isabella: "Hey, Philippe." Philippe: "What is it, Princess?" Isabella: "Thanks for being concerned about me." Philippe: "Oh, you needn't thank me for that." Isabella: "Well...I was just really happy to know I had a place in your heart." Philippe: "Well... Princess, I... or, should I say we, love you." Philippe: "Sun of Niflheim." Philippe softly placed his hand on mine. Isabella: "Philippe...?" Philippe: "We're posing for a romantic scene, so I figure we've got to do something romantic." Isabella: "You're right..." Philippe: "I feel really lucky to have the chance to act like your lover like this." Philippe turned to me with soft eyes. (Why's he looking at me like he's done this before...?) As we were getting caught up in that, Nick had finished his illustration. Nick: "All right, I really captured your lovey-doveyness on the page." Jean: "Wait, Nick -- you fell asleep back then, so you haven't drawn that picture of Cham-merry Lake yet, have you?" Nick: "Don't worry. I've got it all in my head." Nick: "Let's go to your favorite place next, Jean. Uh, where was that again?" Jean: "The Baumkuchen Stump." Nick: "Nice idea, I like there too!" Jean took us to the next place. The stump was much, much larger than I'd imagined. Even when Jean and I sat on it, there was still an awful lot of room left. Episode 6 Jean: "Perfect place for couples tired from walking all over Lollipop Mountain to rest, don't you think?" Isabella: "I do, Jean. This stump, though...it's way too soft, and it feels like I'll sink in..." Isabella: "If I really sit down, I probably won't be getting out any time soon." Jean: "You're right about that..." Nick, on drawing duty, called out to us. Nick: "Get right next to each other, you two -- more like a couple!" Nick: "Because we need to make a picture that'll make people think they've got to come here!" Jean: "Talk about bossy..." Jean brought himself my way, just a little closer. He didn't come right next to me and felt distant, like he was holding back or refraining from something. (Jean...?) But, back then... When we were near the fire in the woods, our feelings had synced up so well. Why the change? For some reason, Jean felt far, far away. (What a lonely feeling...) << Option 1: Ask Jean to come closer. (script needed)>> << Option 2: Get closer to Jean yourself. >> (I know, instead of waiting, I should take initiative.) I slinked over to Jean and got right beside him. Jean: "Isabella..." Surprise came over Jean's face. Isabella: "This is how couples sit." Jean: "I bet they do." Jean's voice had broken into a high pitch. (Do...do surprises really get Jean?) As a test, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. His face went crimson. Jean: "Isabella, wh-what are you doing?!" Isabella: "Don't like it?" Jean: "That's not it...heck, I'm all for it." Isabella: "Haha, glad you are." I could hear Nick's voice from afar. Nick: "Jean, totally jealous!" And so, our Lovers' Map was completed. << Love Challenge: Grace Point >> Episode 7 When it was time to leave after we'd handed the finished map to the manager... ...I noticed that Jean wasn't with us. Isabella: "Where's Jean?" Philippe: "That's strange, he was here just a minute ago." Isabella: "I'll go look for him. You two go on ahead." Nick: "I'll come with you." Isabella: "I'll be fine." Nick: "But..." Isabella: "What, you can't count on me?" Nick: "That's not it. I know how strong you are, Princess." Isabella: "Then believe in me, okay?" Nick: "All right..." Philippe: "We'll be waiting at the carriage." Isabella: "Got it." I parted with the two and headed back the way I'd come. I had an idea where Jean was. (Yeah, I bet he's over there...) Just as I'd thought, Jean was standing right at the entrance to that cave. (I knew it...) As I watched him, Jean seemed to make up his mind about something. He headed into the cave. (Jean said the cave was cursed, but...did he not mean it?) I headed into the cave as well and followed after him. Isabella: "Jean!" Episode 8 When I called out to him as he disappeared into the darkness, his shoulders shot up. Jean: "Isabella...! What are you doing here?" Isabella: "I came to look for you, Jean." Jean: "..." Isabella: "Don't you turn pitch black if you stay in this cave for over three minutes?" Jean: "That was a lie." Isabella: "Then, what's really there deep inside this cave...?" Jean: "...Come with me." Jean and I walked silently through the darkness. I could feel his nervousness. After a bit of walking, the scent of flowers wafted towards us. Isabella: "What in the world is this...?" Thin light had gathered up, forming a sort of veil. Jean: "It's a passage to the land of the living." Isabella: "What...?!" Jean: "If dwellers of Niflheim go through here, we can return to life." Isabella: "But, what's something like this doing here...?!" Jean: "I don't know either. I was really surprised when I found it, long ago." Jean: "Barely anyone comes to this forest, and those that do don't notice this cave." Jean: "Nick and I...we're the same, so he has a deep bond to Niflheim, just like I do." Jean: "That's probably why he was drawn to this place." Isabella: "So, if we can go to the other side, that means..." Isabella: "...people from the land of the living can come here, too?" Jean: "Very rarely." Jean: "When someone alive comes through this passage, though...they completely forget everything about it in half a day." Jean: "Hey, Isabella." Jean looked at me, eyes resolute. Jean: "Do you want to go back to the land of the living?" Normal Ending Episode 1 Jean: "Do you want to go back to the land of the living?" Isabella: "..." I found I couldn't answer his sudden question. After all, I'd just found out that a passage to the land of the living existed. I had no idea before that I'd be able to come back to life, to once again be a living, breathing human. Jean: "Well, I guess I've kind of put you on the spot." Jean strained out a pensive smile. Isabella: "Um, about what you said a while ago..." Isabella: "About how when someone comes to Niflheim from the land of the living, they lose their memories of this passage..." Isabella: "What happens the other way around?" Jean: "The same thing. You wouldn't be able to come back to Niflheim." Isabella: "Oh..." Right before my eyes, cloaked in soft light, was the border between the two worlds. (On the other side is the wold I'd loved so much...) The bold, blue sky, the bright mornings and dark nights, and the vibrant green fields, so bursting with life. (But...) Isabella: "Jean, I don't want to go home." Jean: "..." Isabella: "There's no one waiting for me on the other side." Jean: "Oh...yeah..." Jean: "I...I didn't know whether or not to tell you about this place." (So that's why he was acting so strange!) Episode 2 Jean: "I want you to stay in Niflheim, but..." Jean: "...I felt like keeping quiet would be unfair to you." Isabella: "I love that honesty of yours, Jean." Isabella: "...Say, does Philippe know about this cave's secret, too?" Isabella: "Is that why you were acting so strange around each other?" Jean: "No...Philippe doesn't know about the passage." Jean: "He should think this place is just an average cave." Isabella: "Then, there's really nothing between you two...?" After thinking for a moment, Jean spoke up. Jean: "He's serious about you, Isabella." Jean: "He may look calm and collected, but he's got serious passion burning in his heart." Jean: "I just didn't want to be all over you in front of him." At that, Jean's eyelashes lowered as he dropped his eyes to his feet. Jean: "...That's all I can say." It looked like Jean still knew something, but... ...That had to be a secret that only they knew. (Well, everyone's got their secrets...) I didn't want to pry any further. Isabella: "Jean, let's go home." Jean raised his head at my cheerful words. Isabella: "Nick and Philippe are waiting at the carriage. They'll worry if we don't get back soon." Jean: "Yeah..." Isabella: "Come on, let's go." I pulled Jean's hand and we flew out of the dark cave. Episode 3 Jean: "You really all right like this?" Jean asked me again after we'd gotten out of the cave. Isabella: "Yeah. It's for the best." I looked up at the gray sky overhead. Isabella: "Sometimes, I look back at when I was alive with fond eyes. Sometimes, I want to see that beautiful blue sky again..." Isabella: "But I love Niflheim's sky, too." Isabella: "Because you, Nick, Philippe, and everyone I love..." Isabella: "...live under this sky." Jean: "Isabella..." At last, Jean showed me his usual smile, with its characteristic childish innocence. Jean: "I love Niflheim, too." (Me, too... I love Niflheim, and I love you, Jean.) Jean: "I'm glad you took me as your fiancé, Isabella." Isabella: "And I'm glad to be your fiancée, Jean." Before I knew it, our hands were together, and we were on our way to the carriage. In front of the carriage, Philippe and Nick were waiting for us while chatting away.\ Nick: "Hey! Jean and the Princess are back!" Jean: "Sorry to keep you waiting." Nick: "Sheesh, Jean, where'd you run off to? You're too old to be getting lost!" Jean: "I didn't get lost. I just took a slight detour." Nick: "Oh..?" Nick had his eyes fixed near our hips. Episode 4 (What's he looking at...? Oh!) I finally realized that I'd still been holding hands with Jean. As Jean and I hurried to pull our hands away, Philippe looked at us with smiling eyes. Philippe: "You two don't have to mind me." Philippe: "Besides, His Majesty thinking too much about my feelings just isn't His Majesty." Jean: "Philippe..." Philippe: "As long as the Princess is happy, that's enough for me." Isabella: "Oh, thank you, Philippe." Nick: "I like you a lot, too, Princess, but... Well, I guess I'm okay with it if it's Jean..." Jean: "What, you just 'guess'?" Though he grumbled, Jean looked happy. Philippe: "All right, let's get on the carriage." Nick: "Yeah, I'm beat." Philippe and Nick headed on first, and right when I was about to board... Something tugged at my arm. I turned around and found my lips meeting Jean's. As I blinked in surprise, Jean let out a mischievous grin. Jean: "Didn't think I'd be able to hold out 'til we got to the castle." Isabella: "Well, aren't you Mr. Impatient." To get back at him, I returned my lips to his.Category:Scripts Category:Niflheim Category:Niflheim Scripts Category:Niflheim Event Story Category:Niflheim Event Story Scripts Category:Sway My Way Event Category:Jean Category:Jean Scripts